


偷窥

by Sigebert



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dystopia, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Rape, Realistic, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigebert/pseuds/Sigebert
Relationships: Cassien /Kiron
Kudos: 1





	偷窥

我望着Kiron熟睡的身影，手不自然的伸到了老二处把半勃起的鸡巴掏了出来，一下一下地套弄着。

我试图压低自己的喘息声，可这确实很糟糕，我的弟弟真的很迷人。等等，好像有人的呻吟声？我诧异，心咚咚直跳。捡起手边的t恤随意套在身上，屏住呼吸小心翼翼地打探到弟弟床边。

我故意咳嗽一声，间接提醒了这位不注重隐私的小伙子他的耳机声音音量开的过大。

然而，他似乎没听见。

“Kiron，你在做什么？”

他手足无措很尴尬。

“是做噩梦了吗？”我胡乱鬼扯之后成功挤到了他的床上。

“你在看什么，我们一起看好不好？”

“Cassien，我觉得你不应该这样。”他的眼神在闪躲，我越觉得刺激。

“这有什么，你又不是gay。”我好像真的不在乎。

木质床板禁不住重量发出咯吱咯吱的响动，他蜷缩在床的一边，盖着他的毯子我把鸡巴掏出来继续撸，妈的又硬了一圈。

他侧着身子，我靠在他左侧。

他打开了手里的pad，画面继续刚才的运动，不过令我没想到的是，Kiron看的是GV。

我克制着自己内心的激动，“嘿，原来我亲爱的弟弟喜欢男生啊。”  
怎么还不好意思上了。

我试探的把右手伸到他的老二处，左手依然为自己服务，视频里的男主角们纷纷达到高潮，他没拒绝我。

触感告诉我这个毫无性经验的小处男已经熄火了。

掏回左手，把他翻过来朝向我。手指点弄着他可爱小巧的鼻子，“我们试一试好不好。”

“妈妈会听见的。”他被吓到了。

“那个婊子不知道又去和哪个男人鬼混了。”听到他提到继母时，我终于不耐烦了。

粗鲁的把他的腿分开，扯下他的内裤，用他粘稠的精液替他紧致的后庭扩张。一根，两根，三根之后，括约肌舒张开。我匆匆撸动了几下鸡巴，对准了那个小洞挺进了腰身。Kiron被我突然的进攻撞得直抖，但同时龟头剐蹭到了他的腺体，他被痛苦地爽哭了。

我动情着亲吻他的嘴唇，用力的想把他印在自己的身体里。我爱他，可是我又同时恨他跟那个女人，牙齿用力啃咬他，舌头伸入口腔中舔弄，血腥味在黑暗中散发着刺鼻的味道。

没有被完全开拓的肠道温热紧致，我每挺进送出，头皮酥麻。Kiron从痛苦到高潮，身体痉挛。我用力拍打着他结实的臀部，草，被夹紧的感觉真他妈爽爆了，“你简直同那个女人一样，天生的婊子。”

接着我开始用尽全力，床也一同嘎吱嘎吱参与进来。

我他妈真想在这床上操死Kiron，我亲爱的弟弟。

而且我知道，只要我是爱他的就算不上糟蹋。

我掐着他的腰，尽情的耸动。

Kiron眼角挂着泪，嘴角被我啃破了皮，嘴里发出来的只是嗯嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声，听起来高潮又快来了，天知道这是第几次了。

我把他抱起来，让他贴在我疯狂的坚挺肌肉上面，坏笑道“没有保险套了哦弟弟”。


End file.
